cawwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutter
In wrestling, a cutter is a common term which refers to the three-quarter facelock bulldog maneuver. The move is also described as an inverted neckbreaker, though it is not one, it only bears an inverted style to it. This move sees an attacking wrestler first apply a three-quarter facelock (reaching back and grabbing the head of an opponent, thus pulling the opponent's jaw above the wrestler's shoulder) before falling backwards (sometimes after running forwards first) to force the opponent face-first to the mat below. The cutter was originally used by Johnny Ace, who called it the Ace Crusher. However, it was most popularly used by Diamond Dallas Page, who called it the Diamond Cutter, from where the term "cutter" is now derived. It is not known who innovated the cutter first but it is known that both Johnny Ace and Diamond Dallas Page innovated it. The cutter also formed the base for the later development of another wrestling move known as the stunner. This variant sees an attacking wrestler apply the facelock but, instead of falling to their back, this wrestler drops to a seated position, dropping an opponent's jaw across the shoulder of the wrestler. This move is most notably used by semi-retired wrestler, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Most, if not all, versions of the cutter can be modified for this jawbreaker move. Variations Back suplex cutter This elevated cutter variation has the wrestler first lift an opponent from behind as with a belly to back suplex. Then, instead of falling backwards, the wrestler pushes the opponent's legs so that the opponent turns over in mid air so that they are now face down and parallel to the ground. As the opponent falls, the wrestler reaches back and seizes opponent's head in a three-quarter facelock, driving the face of the opponent into the mat. Fireman's carry cutter The wrestler bends over with the opponent standing to the side of the wrestler. The wrestler then pulls the opponent's arm over his/her farthest shoulder and distributes the wrestler's body over his/her shoulders while having the other hand between and holding onto one of the opponent's legs and stands up. Then throws the opponent in the air and do a jumping cutter in the air first done by Diamond Dallas Page. Crucifix cutter In this version, the wrestler first lifts the opponent up in a crucifix hold before rotating them into the cutter. Another variation involves the opponent lifted in a reverse crucifix and dropped into the cutter. This particular version was innovated and popularized in America by Tommy Dreamer, who called it the TommyHawk. Elevated cutter With an opponent placed on an elevated surface, a wrestler applies a three-quarter facelock and then draws the opponent away, leaving only the opponent's feet over the elevated surface. The wrestler then falls backwards so that the opponent is forced to dive forward onto the top of their head due to the angle of which they are dropped. A slight variation on this sees the wrestler run forward while still applying the three-quarter facelock, pulling the opponent off before dropping backwards down to the mat to force the opponent down for a cutter from a raised height. WWE Superstar Randy Orton has used the elevated cutter as his finishing move, dubbing it the RKO (after his name's initials, R'andal '''K'eith 'O'rton), ever since 2003. The elevated cutter can also be performed as a double team maneuver including several variations including the doomsday-style elevated cutter or the 3D. Forward somersault cutter A standing variation of the Diamond Dust in which the attacking wrestler first holds an opponent in an inverted facelock before then jumping forwards to somersault over the opponent, landing back-first with the opponent's head driven into the wrestler's shoulder. This move was innovated and popularized by Masato Tanaka. Jumping cutter This is a variation of a standard cutter, but instead of running forward, the wrestler jumps level to their opponent's head while parallel to the ground, applying a three-quarter facelock and then slams the opponent's head to the mat or to the shoulder of the attacker. This move was popularized by Randy Orton as his finisher; he uses this move on heavier opponents as well, which instead of landing on their chest, often drop to their knees. Randy Orton calls it the '''RKO, which are his initials (Randy Keith Orton) as well as a play on the term "TKO"(see below). It's also used by wrestler Nelson Erazo (Homicide) as the Gringo Cutta and Chaser NograD as the Dragon Seeker from Total Nonstop Action wrestling's stable Latin American Xchange. Rolling cutter This version of a cutter sees the wrestler place an opponent in an inverted facelock then spinning under the opponent while holding the facelock, twisting him or her into the cutter position. This move has two major variants. The first, in which the attacking wrestler rolls under their opponent, is widely referred to as the Roll of the Dice and was popularized in North America by Reno and Christopher Daniels, the latter of whom calls it the Last Rites. Chris Hero also popularized the move as his finisher, called the Hero's Welcome. A modified version which involves hoisting the opponent off their feet before beginning the spin has also been used by other wrestlers, mainly Chris Hero, who calls it the Super Hero's Welcome. The second major variation, which is technically known as an Outward rolling cutter and referred to as a Whirling Dervish in Japan, sees the wrestler spin in the opposite direction over the opponent. This move is commonly mistakenly called an Extreme Twist of Fate or a Reverse Twist of Fate, which is incorrect, since in a reverse twist of fate, the wrestler does not roll under their opponent in the move. Springboard cutter This variation of the cutter occurs when the wrestler puts his opponent in the Three quarters facelock then usually runs towards the ropes, then jumps onto the second or third rope to bounce off it, turning in the air to land the three-quarter facelock bulldog. Another variation of this cutter exists, called the springboard backflip three-quarter facelock diving three-quarters facelock bulldog. In this cutter the opponent and the attacker are in the corner, the attacker puts the opponent in the Three quarters facelock then runs up the turnbuckle, becoming vertical, then turns in mid-air to land the cutter. The move is similar to the Shiranui. Leo Stenbuck uses a variation of this move, which sees the wrestler put his opponent in a three-quarter face lock, then run towards the corner and runs up the turnbuckle and as the wrestler runs off the second rope, he jumps forward and swings slightly, to execute the Springboard Cutter. This variaton is sometimes referred to as a Swinging Springboard Cutter. TKO Also known as the Fireman's carry cutter, as named by innovator Marc Mero, this is another elevated cutter variation in which the opponent is first raised over the shoulders of a wrestler in the fireman's carry position. From here, the attacking wrestler twists the opposite way and quickly switches back throwing the legs of the opponent out backwards and drops down to the mat while taking hold of the opponent's head to force him to fall into a high impact cutter. Andrew "Test" Martin used a different variation of the TKO, in which he uses more force to spin the opponent while in the fireman's carry position and then attempts the Cutter. Argentine cutter This TKO variation, popularized and named the UBS Neckbreaker by Claudio Castagnoli, sees the wrestler lift his opponent into an Argentine backbreaker rack and, while throwing the opponent's legs out backwards, rotates the opponent in mid-air into the cutter. Twist of fate In this variation, the wrestler first applies a front facelock, the wrestler tucks their arm under the opponents chin after pivoting 180 degrees inward and bringing themselves into the cutter. There is also a stunner variation used by Jeff Hardy in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. The Twist of Fate was innovated and popularized by Matt Hardy and was most famously used by all the members of Team Xtreme: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Lita. Christy Hemme would also use the move when she was siding with Lita. The Hardyz also utilize a version of the move that sees one of them standing on the lower, middle, or top rope on an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle which is called the Super Twist of Fate. Jeff Hardy often uses a reverse variation of the move, which puts the opponent in an inverted facelock before dropping down into a neckbreaker slam, this move is called the Reverse of Fate. Yokosuka cutter In this variation, which was named and innovated by Susumu Yokosuka, the wrestler first lifts the opponent, so that they are lying face up across one of the wrestler's shoulders as in a Canadian backbreaker rack, before flipping the opponent over into the cutter. It is common for the wrestler to not properly apply the three-quarter facelock and the move to end up more in a facebuster position. This move is also referred to as a Powerbomb Cutter. Chuck Palumbo popularized this move in the America and currently uses this move as one variation of his finisher called the Full Throttle. Osaka Cutter An Osaka Street Cutter is an uncommon variation of the Osaka Stunner, whereas instead of ending in a seated position, the attacking wrestler jumps up and lands on their back, sometimes, the wrestler could land on back-first on another opponent (as in a standing senton), causing tremendous damage on both opponents. See also *Wrestling throws